O Vestido
by Zienma
Summary: Shounen ai angst UA- o que pode acontecer quando se descobre o amor as vésperas do casamento?
1. Primeiro cap

Bem...essa fic é yaoi/angst...bem triste mesmo, eu chorei enquanto estava escrevendo T-T  
  
Essa fic é para a Kaoru-chan, ficou tanto no meu pé para escrever o Mú Shaka que eu resolvi publicar essa primeiro só pra te deixar com vontade (risada maléfia) não fique zangada ok?  
  
E tmb para Miaka-chan que estava reclamanddo por não ver nenhum HyogaXShun aki....bem...eu fiz minha parte....e vou tentar passar as fics de Inu e de RK para cá ok?  
  
-Quem diria ..só faltam 15 dias....15 dias e finalmente Hyoga Alexei Yukida será amarrado!  
  
-Não fale assim Natassia!Vai que até lá ele muda de idéia?  
  
-Ora!é meu filho!Nem mesmo eu como mãe imaginava, aquele menino que mudava de namorada a cada semana iria se casar!  
  
Em um quarto menor...estava a jovem noiva...é a última prova do vestido...tudo tem que estar perfeito....  
  
-Está muito folgado!  
  
Reclamava a jovem noiva  
  
-Acalme-se senhorita!é assim mesmo...até lá estará perfeito....  
  
-Ainda está muito folgado....  
  
-Tente se acalmar senhorita!  
  
-Eu estou calma!  
  
Quinze dias e um dos maiores industriais do Japão iria se casar....um dos eventos do ano, contando com a presença da grande escala social japonesa e internacional...  
  
-Senhora Natassia..a representante dos Kido confirmou sua presença ao casamento....Só que ela precisa de um lugar para ficar pois estará vindo da Grécia.  
  
-A jovem Saori!Maravilha!Temos quartos sobrando...acomodaremos ela e sua comitiva....sabe quantas pessoas ela vai trazer?  
  
-Serão:ela...seu noivo e mais dois jovens...parecem ser amigos da família Kido e a jovem Saori pediu permissão para traze-los.....  
  
-Certo...mande a resposta agora...tem que estar tudo perfeito!  
  
-Ainda preparando isso mamãe?  
  
Perguntava o jovem loiro que acabara de adentrar o quarto....  
  
-Temos muitas coisas a terminar meu filho!Olhe para você!Nem parece que vai se casar!São dez da manhã e ainda está de pijama??  
  
-O casamento não é hoje...não precisa ficar assim....  
  
-Ora!Tem que estar tudo perfeito!A jovem Kido já confirmou sua presença...vai estar com aquele jovem...seu amigo...Qual era o nome dele mesmo?  
  
-Seiya mamãe....era Seiya.  
  
-Sim..parece que vão se casar também!Ela também vai vir com dois jovens amigos da família...estarão chegando hoje...temos que preparar o quarto de hospedes!  
  
-Eu vou tomar meu café.....bom trabalho para vocês....  
  
-Hyoga!Não se esqueça de provar o terno!  
  
-Não vou me esquecer...  
  
-Você também vai buscar nossos convidados no aeroporto!  
  
-Vou?!?  
  
-Sim você vai!Tem que ser um bom anfitrião!  
  
-Está bem...  
  
-Até mais tarde então querido!  
  
Hyoga dá um leve aceno....pega uma maçã na cozinha e entra em seu quarto   
  
-Não sei onde estava com a cabeça pra resolver me casar... morde uma maça que havia pegado da cozinha  
  
-Hyoga são quase quatro horas!Tem que buscar a jovem Kido no aeroporto!  
  
-Já vai mamãe!  
  
o jovem aparece nas escadas com um casaco nas costas  
  
-Iterasai!  
  
-Já nee meu filho!  
  
Hyoga entra no carro, não estava com vontade de sair de casa, já imaginava a jovem Kido antipática e mimada como sempre acompanhada de Seiya ,que não para de fazer piadas, e dois irmãos...devem ser dois velhos rabugentos iguais aquele mordomo careca que sempre o tirava do sério quando eram crianças...era difícil.  
  
Chegou ao aeroporto...não seria difícil encontra-los, afinal a jovem Kido adora chamar atenção...  
  
Sim lá estava ela...com Seiya a tira colo...segurando as bagagens estava o mordomo da careca brilhante...e dois jovens..um de cabelos esverdeados e olhos de mesma cor trajando uma calça jeans e uma blusa também verde..do seu lado estava um jovem mais alto..cabelos escuros trajando o mesmo tipo de roupas, os dois lindos sem dúvida...  
  
De longe podia se ouvir a jovem Saori brigando com Seiya...Hyoga sorriu...com certeza Seiya havia mudado.......se fosse o mesmo jovem de anos atrás jamais permitiria que a jovem de cabelos lilases se dirigisse a ele daquela maneira grosseira...  
  
-Como vai senhorita Kido?Seiya?  
  
-Hyoga!!!  
  
A expressão no rosto do jovem de cabelos castanhos era cômica...também pudera...  
  
-Hyoga...á quanto tempo....  
  
-Sim Saori, faz muito tempo...  
  
-Ah!Esses são Shun e Ikki Amamya ,espero que não se incomode com a presença deles...  
  
-Não...ficamos muito felizes com a presença de vocês...o meu carro está lá fora..vamos indo?  
  
Shun...esse era o nome daquele ser de olhos esmeralda...um nome de anjo com certeza....  
  
-Claro...  
  
O percurso fora tranqüilo com Saori tagarelando sobre a Grécia e como ficaram bem instalados por lá...papo chatíssimo...  
  
Os jovens Amamya estavam impressionados com aquela mansão,o jovem de cabelos esverdeados foi o primeiro a falar...  
  
-Como é grande senhor Yukida!  
  
-Grande demais para mim...  
  
O loiro ficara um tanto triste...  
  
-Por que diz isso senhor....  
  
-Não me chame de senhor ...meu nome é Hyoga...parece que sou um velho se continuar a me chamar assim...  
  
O jovem japonês se surpreendeu um pouco com a mudança de tratamento..corou levemente e perguntou:  
  
-Mas por que diz isso Hyoga?  
  
-É uma casa muito fria...   
  
-Entendo....  
  
Responde o jovem Amamya percebendo a tristeza do anfitrião...  
  
-Vamos entrando sim?  
  
Agora Hyoga tentava captar qualquer movimento daquele garoto de olhos esmeralda...seus traços eram delicados...o corpo bem definido...sim...se estivesse longe poderia até confundi-lo com uma menina....  
  
Seus passos eram suaves, andava graciosamente...extremamente atraente...e  
  
Desde quando achava homens atraentes??Sacudiu a cabeça algumas vezes para dispersar esses pensamentos...  
  
O jovem japonês corou de leve quando sentiu o olhar insistente do jovem russo sobre si...  
  
Agora o russo ficara curioso...como é tímido!Ficava muito atraente corado...Novamente usando essa palavra....sentia-se cada vez mais instigado a conhecer aquele ser...  
  
-Onde está Eiri?  
  
Perguntou Saori enquanto tomava seu chá, sentido falta da companhia da jovem  
  
-Foi almoçar na casa dos pais, sabe, como falta pouco tempo para o casamento ela quer aproveitar a companhia deles....  
  
-Sim entendo....  
  
-Por que não jantamos fora senhorita Kido?  
  
-Seria uma ótima idéia não é Seiya?  
  
-Sim, mas é claro....mas e Hyoga e Shun..estão os dois em seus quartos..e..  
  
-O cozinheiro pode preparar algo para eles...tenho certeza que estão cansados e não vão querer ir não é senhor Amamya?  
  
-Sim, a viagem foi muito exaustiva e acho que Shun não vai querer ir...  
  
Hyoga estava em seu quarto, estava perturbado...  
  
Mas que droga!  
  
Estava ficando louco...só podia por que, nunca se sentira atraído por homens antes...está certo que aquele jovem tinha expressões delicadas mas era homem e isso estava bem visível para qualquer um!  
  
Rolou mais um pouco na grande cama...dormia sempre sozinho nela...tivera inúmeros relacionamentos fracassados mas nenhuma de suas namoradas havia deitado nela...não gostava...o cheiro que se impregnava nela...queria que fosse de alguém especial..nem Eiri dormira ali....  
  
Na verdade Hyoga não sentira falta da jovem...sem ela a casa ficava até mais tranqüila...não que a odiasse....mas aquela idéia de casamento também não o agradava...  
  
Por um momento imaginou o garoto de olhos esmeralda ali...Devia estar maluco!!Só podia!!!!!Sacudiu a cabeça algumas vezes..droga,droga,droga!!  
  
Alguém bate na porta...  
  
-Hyoga nós vamos sair para jantar...quer ir?  
  
-Não mamãe..eu ..estou indisposto..por favor avise a Eiri..  
  
-Como quiser.....  
  
Shun estava no quarto e agora terminava seu banho...secava-se sentado na cama...vestia-se lentamente....estava com um short...e passava a toalha sobre os cabelos revoltos...parece que ainda teimavam em ficarem desorganizados mesmo com a passagem persistente do pente....  
  
A porta foi aberta lentamente....  
  
-Shun,vamos sair para jantar...quer ir?  
  
-Não irmão..eu..quero ficar....  
  
Shun não estava disposto a sair...encontrar aquele jovem loiro com sua noiva o deixaria pior...Como podia se sentir assim por uma pessoa que acabara de conhecer?Era estúpido...sentia-se idiota...como uma colegial apaixonada!Ridículo!  
  
Hyoga saiu do quarto..a casa parecia vazia agora...passou pelos quartos..até ver a luz de um quarto aceso...a porta semifechada..Hyoga entrou com cuidado.  
  
Shun ainda terminava de se secar...virou-se surpreso   
  
Shun corou um pouco e Hyoga riu-se da forma como ele era envergonhado....com certeza era muito divertido faze-lo corar...e tentar distinguir os diferentes tons escarlates em sua face...  
  
-Ahn bem eu.....  
  
O jovem ainda estava sentado na cama tentando falar algo..as palavras ficavam presas na garganta e morriam antes que a frase pudesse ser completada..tentou se cobrir com a toalha...Hyoga acompanhava cada movimento que ela fazia em seu tórax...  
  
Hyoga se aproximou da cama....cuidadosamente sentou-se na beirada...  
  
-Quero saber se está com fome....se quiser algo especial posso pedir ao cozinheiro...  
  
-Eu ..eu...  
  
Droga!-pensou Shun-...queria se chutar por agir de forma tão idiota  
  
Hyoga não pode conter um impulso e levou sua mão de encontro aos rebeldes cabelos esverdeados....macios...de tão finos ficavam levantados dando esse aspecto rebelde....  
  
O jovem japonês por outro lado não sabia mais o que fazer, seu cérebro demorava a captar estímulos externos...as mãos do jovem russo passaram dos cabelos para o rosto...contornavam cada parte da face que já estava mais vermelha do que o normal do jovem japonês, esse apenas fechou os olhos e deixou se levar pelo carinho....  
  
E qual foi à surpresa ao abrir os olhos e se deparar com aquele rosto tão próximo ao seu...estavam quase colados...sentia apenas a respiração do outro...tão perto da sua...como se já pudesse sentir os lábios daquele ser sobre os seus.Num ímpeto abriu a boca e se aproximou mais do jovem loiro....como se pedisse...a língua do russo escorregou para a sua boca explorando-a.  
  
Acompanhando o ritmo do jovem loiro , o japonês apoiou-se melhor a cama...o loiro como se já soubesse as intenções do garoto de olhos esmeraldas, aprofundou o beijo com as mãos e se colocou mais próximo a ele para aumentar o contato físico entre os dois corpos...  
  
Estavam completamente sem controle...Shun sentiu ser erguido...foi pego no colo e estava sendo levado para o quarto do russo...foi cuidadosamente depositado na grande cama...  
  
N/A:Hei hei hei...primeiro yaoi de CDZ..olha a resonsabilidade...me mandem Reviews please!!!!! 


	2. Segundo cap

Hei-minna!aqui está mais um cap tanks for all coments!  
  
SEGUNDO CAP-  
  
Já era de manhã...sentiu os raios de sol que adentravam pela janela perturbar as vistas...olhou para o lado...   
  
Os olhos safira ainda estavam fechados...dormia....Tudo era silêncio, suas respirações ecoavam pelo quarto...  
  
Ficou a admirar o jovem loiro mais um pouco...quando, como se de repente a razão invadisse o quarto, percebera o que acabaram de fazer....  
  
Estava no quarto do dono da casa...para assistir a um casamento...e agora estava deitado na cama com ele, o noivo!  
  
Passou a mão pelos cabelos...estava agora com uma dor de cabeça...talvez proveniente do peso na consciência....  
  
Levantou-se.....pegou as roupas espalhadas pelo chão...vestiu-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto...saiu da mansão...não sabia para onde iria..só sabia que não poderia encarar á senhora Yukida muito menos seu irmão....  
  
Remexeu-se um pouco na cama....apalpava o outro lado da cama como se procurasse algo...mas precisamente alguém....Onde estava seu jovem de olhos esmeralda agora?  
  
Sentou-se na cama...estava vazia...tanto quanto aquele quarto....tão vazia quanto aquela casa que mesmo infestada de empregados parecia tão fria....  
  
A solidão tomou conta de tudo...se parecia agora com as heroínas virginais daqueles romances bobos, que eram abandonadas depois de uma noite...  
  
Pegou sua calça que estava já devidamente dobrada em cima da mesa de cabeceira e a vestiu...olhou no relógio...Sete e vinte...saiu de lá na esperança de encontrar seu garoto de olhos esmeralda no corredor....  
  
Nada, vazio como sempre fora...  
  
Foi até o armário e pegou uma camisa, não sabia onde estava a que usava aquela noite...  
  
Ainda não percebera o que fizera...as poucas lembranças que tinha de Eiri desapareceram com apenas um beijo...   
  
Um beijo.Era tudo do que precisava agora....era o que mais queria....mas não um beijo qualquer...precisava beijar novamente os lábios macios do garoto dos olhos de esmeralda...  
  
Desceu as escadas com pressa...sua mãe e os outros convidados pareciam já estar acordados e estavam nervosos...  
  
-Onde ele se meteu!?!?  
  
-Calma Ikki nós vamos encontra-lo!  
  
-Não precisa se preocupar senhor Amamya, ele vai voltar...  
  
-Shun nunca saiu sem me avisar!  
  
Pensava consigo "O garoto dos olhos esmeralda sumiu?Como?"  
  
-O que aconteceu?  
  
Perguntou como se já não soubesse  
  
-Graças a Deus você acordou!Eu já iria arrombar aquela porta do seu quarto...  
  
-Meu irmão senhor Yukida!Shun sumiu!  
  
-Como?  
  
-Não sei....só sei que seu quarto está vazio...fui agora a pouco e não tinha ninguém...a cama estava meio desarrumada..não sei nem se dormiu em casa....O senhor não viu?  
  
-Eu vou procura-lo...  
  
-Não Hyoga!Vamos chamar as autoridades e...  
  
O Jovem russo já havia saído e batido a porta com força...  
  
-Esse menino!Não vai crescer !  
  
Como pode ter sumido?Onde estão os olhos verdes de que tanto precisa agora?Andava sem rumo...conhecia aquela cidade como a palma da sua mão mas mesmo assim se sentia perdido...  
  
Encostou-se em um parque... como pudera perder aquela doce criatura da sua vista?  
  
Via os namorados nos bancos...triste dia de primavera para ele, um perfeito dia para aqueles casais....Estaria apaixonado?Ha quatorze dias do seu casamento, como podia ter se apaixonado a primeira vista na véspera do casamento?  
  
A verdade é que nunca amara Eiri..até sua mãe já estava ciente disso..mas ela também sabia que ele não a desobedeceria...era muito importante para os negócios unir as duas famílias....  
  
Agora, estava naquela situação.....encostado em um banco de parque...queria fugir..desistir...não se casar...ver uma ultima vez aqueles olhos esmeralda...depois disso podia até morrer...  
  
Como um suspiro à frase saiu  
  
-Depois de vê-lo podia até morrer....  
  
Sentiu um toque em seu ombro...virou-se para ver...em sua face levemente úmida pelas lágrimas esboçou-se um sorriso...  
  
Abraçou o jovem apertado...como se pudesse fugir de novo...  
  
Esse se desvencilhou dos braços e olhava fixamente para ele...pela cara parecia que também chorara bastante...  
  
-Eu acho que precisamos conversar....  
  
Essa frase saiu como um sussurro...  
  
-Claro...vamos..sair daqui...  
  
Os dois andaram pelo parque..a primavera deixava um cheiro inebriante no ar...mas afastado de lá só havia alguns balanços...Shun se sentou em um deles e Hyoga sentou-se ao seu lado  
  
Agora foi a vez de Hyoga se sentir confuso, nunca se apaixonara por um homem antes...situação difícil.....  
  
-Por favor não pense nada errado de mim....  
  
O que o jovem japonês queria dizer?Como ele podia pensar coisas ruins sobre ele?Ele era simplesmente a pessoa mais doce que já encontrara..um anjo encarnado...como poderia ele pensar algo ruim a seu respeito?  
  
-O que quer dizer?  
  
-Que..eu não sou...eu não sou assim...quer dizer...sobre noite passada...  
  
-Ora!Eu também não sou disso ouviu?  
  
O russo se sentira um tanto ofendido agora...aquele jovem anjo devia pensar horrores sobre ele...com um tanto de razão....  
  
-Desculpe, eu...  
  
Corara novamente...sim exatamente como da primeira vez que o viu...  
  
-Eu queria dizer que...você vai me chamar de idiota!  
  
-Por que iria fazer isso?!  
  
-Por que estou apaixonado por você!Sendo que te conheci ontem e que você vai se casar em menos de um Mês!  
  
A frase sair unida...quase não era possível distinguir quando começava uma palavra e quando acabava outra  
  
O russo só sabia uma forma de resolver isso... aproximou-se do jovem japonês...e o beijou...de leve nos lábios....  
  
Estava tudo rodando...o beijo terminara, não era um qualquer, parecia algo simbólico...uma mensagem nas entrelinhas....  
  
-Tem muitas pessoas preocupadas com você...vamos voltar...eu...acho que temos tempo de fazer alguma coisa.....  
  
O jovem japonês abraçou o russo com força...  
  
Os dois vão até em casa, não podia acreditar a confusão em que se meteu...onde estava com a cabeça para aceitar aquele casamento falso ridículo?!Precisava acabar com aquilo rápido....  
  
-Hyoga você o achou?!Ai graças a deus!  
  
-Shun onde esteve?!?!Eu fiquei muito preocupado!!!  
  
-Gonmen Neesan...eu fui dar uma volta e me perdi...eu sinto muito...  
  
-Nunca mais faça isso!Quase nos matou de susto!  
  
-Mamãe eu preciso..falar com você...  
  
-Agora não Hyoga...Eiri está aí...disse que iriam juntos escolher os arranjos para a cerimônia!  
  
-Eiri pode esperar mãe..isso não...podemos conversar lá em cima?  
  
-Se você diz que é importante...vamos...então....  
  
O jovem japonês esboçou um sorriso...  
  
N/A:Mais um cap finalizado thankz for all coments   
  
(copiando a frase de Dee-chan uma escritora de fics que eu admiro muitooooooo)   
  
"Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápidooo"   
  
Mantenham meus dedinhos felizes!Continuem mandando reviews!! 


	3. Terceiro Cap

Os dois vão até em casa, não podia acreditar a confusão em que se meteu...onde estava com a cabeça para aceitar aquele casamento falso ridículo?!Precisava acabar com aquilo rápido.  
-Hyoga você o achou?!Ai graças a deus!  
-Shun onde esteve?!?!Eu fiquei muito preocupado!  
-Gonmen Neesan...eu fui dar uma volta e me perdi...eu sinto muito.  
-Nunca mais faça isso!Quase nos matou de susto!  
-Mamãe eu preciso..falar com você.  
-Agora não Hyoga...Eiri está aí...disse que iriam juntos escolher os arranjos para a cerimônia!  
-Eiri pode esperar mãe..isso não...podemos conversar lá em cima?  
-Se você diz que é importante...vamos...então.  
O jovem japonês esboçou um sorriso...  
  
-Mamãe eu sei o quanto você quer esse casamento.  
-Mas é claro que quero!Unir nossas famílias seria uma maravilha para os negócios de seu falecido pai!E além do mais você já conhece Eiri de longa data..acho que ela é a menina que você namorou por mais tempo !  
-é sobre isso que quero falar mãe...esse casamento..não vai me fazer feliz...e...eu não quero.  
-Pare de ditas asneiras!Você vai se casar com ela!Ou vai me dizer que se apaixonou de verdade agora na véspera?  
-Mamãe eu.  
-Não quero saber!Olha Hyoga...você já teve muitos relacionamentos fracassados...por que acha que o com essa pessoa dará certo e o com Eiri não?  
-Por que eu não amo Eiri mamãe.  
-O que o faz acreditar que ame essa pessoa?  
-Eu não sei responder.....só sei que estar com ela é muito melhor do que com Eiri.  
-E eu posso saber quem é?Qual é o nome da menininha que encantou seu coração?  
-Não é uma menina...é Shun mamãe.  
-Mas Shun é...Oh meu deus!Não Hyoga!Um homem Hyoga?!?Um homem!  
-Sim mamãe..eu.  
-Hyoga que tipo de desgosto quer dar a essa sua velha mãe??Quer que eu morra de vez é isso?  
-Não mãe...você sabe que eu.  
-Então por que faz isso comigo??Por que???Se ainda fosse uma menina realmente bonita..mas um HOMEM!  
-Sim mãe ele é um homem...esperava que você entendesse.  
-Poderia até entender...até mesmo rir da desgraça da pessoa infeliz que passasse por isso...mas é você meu filho!Com um casamento marcado!Hyoga...pense no que vai fazer...isso não só arruinaria a sua a vida desse rapaz....o que ele iria pensar de você?  
-Ele também me ama mamãe.  
-Mas é claro que não!Você acha que ele se apaixonaria por você também!  
-Ele me disse mamãe.  
-Você também disse que amava suas ex-namoradas...em que parte desse seu enorme coração elas estão?  
-é diferente.  
-NÃO É!Hyoga..pense um pouco...pense no que acabou de dizer...pense no seu pai que deus o tenha...depois me diga se ainda tem essa idéia estúpida na cabeça.  
-E quanto a Eiri?  
-Não a veja hoje...vou falar com ela...enquanto isso você pensa....agora me deixe em paz....preciso de um calmante.  
O loiro desceu as escadas com um ar melancólico...o jovem japonês o esperava...estava sozinho na grande sala de estar.  
-E então Hyoga..o que ela disse?  
-Vai dar tudo certo anjo...você vai ver.  
O russo se aproxima depositando um beijo leve na testa do garoto de olhos esmeralda...  
  
-Eiri!Venha cá!  
-O que foi?Onde está Hyoga?  
-É sobre ele que precisamos conversar...urgente!  
-Fale então!  
-Tranque a porta.  
A jovem trancou a porta.  
-É Hyoga.  
-E o que tem?  
-Ele veio falar comigo hoje...o que eu e você temíamos aconteceu!  
-Não se preocupe...Hyoga é louco por mim!  
-É disso que tenho medo!Disse que estava apaixonado de verdade!E por outro homem!  
-Outro homem?Que piada!  
-Sim...agora adivinhe quem.  
-Quem?Diga-me logo!  
-Shun!Aquele menino de olhos verdes que está na sala!  
-Hahaha..do jeito que ele é ..deve ter o confundido com uma mulher!  
-Não fale assim...e se ele estiver certo.  
-Você acha que vou perder o lugar de senhora Yukida para ele?  
-Pode perder se não tomar cuidado...ainda falta 14 dias para o casamento....Hyoga parece muito encantado com aquele rapaz.  
-Então vamos ter que faze-lo se desencantar com Hyoga.  
-Tem algo em mente?  
-Sim...vou por em prática já.  
-Desde que não prejudique meu filho.  
-Não vai...eu garanto.  
Eiri destranca a porta e sai animada.  
  
N/A:Huhuhu terceiro cap finalizadoooooooooooo "Dedinhos felizes digitam mais rápido!!" 


	4. Quarto Cap

OH GOD!I received coments  
Muito obrigada pelos coments..eu amo vcs  
Antes que vocês me matem ou me processem esse é um dos piores capitulos do fic...só perde para o último e o penultimo.  
Depois dele todos vão querer entrar na minha associação (AEOE)  
Volta a fic...  
  
Ela desce as escadas....Shun estava sozinho lendo um livro....Seu irmão já havia ido embora...e Hyoga estava em seu quarto....nenhum dos dois queria dar brecha para fofocas dos empregados.  
-Você é Shun não é?  
Só de ouvir aquela voz Shun sentiu um arrepio...apesar de estar sorrindo e de não demonstrar emoções...a mulher parecia que iria mato-lo com um olhar...(N/A:medonhoooooo)  
-Sim...sou...e..eu.  
Por que estava com medo?  
Não entendia..ela não podia saber.  
-Você parece ser tão um boneco.  
-É..muita gente me diz isso.  
-Pois é.  
Os olhos da garota perseguiam os se procurassem que eles contassem a verdade por si mesmos.  
"Isso não será tão difícil assim" Pensou a jovem quando viu que o jovem corara só com seus olhares.  
-Hyoga gostou muito de você sabia?  
-Ahn...(ele corara um pouco mais) eu...eu não sabia.  
-A!Mais é claro que sabia!  
-Eu..eu...e -Fique sabendo que isso já aconteceu outras vezes..você não vai ser o último com quem Hyoga vai me trair..mas ele sempre volta e é isso que importa...aconteceu quando éramos adolescentes...eu estou bem ciente dessas necessidades que ele tem.  
Shun estava perplexo...Outras...isso já aconteceu antes?Estava se sentindo tonto.  
-Se você está mesmo acreditando no que ele diz enquanto você é fudido é melhor você esquecer... Não fique com essa cara... fundo eu tenho pena de você...sabe....por que ele arruinaria a carreira brilhante para ficar com você?Aposto que não pensou nisso....pois é...imagine as manchetes...."Multimilionário desiste de casamento com rica herdeira para seguir com um HOMEM!" -Eu..eu.  
-Não precisa dizer nada...sabe..esses seus olhinhos são transparentes. ..a única novidade é o fato de ser um homem...mas se já aturei tantas outras posso engolir você também...é claro que até o casamento ele já mandou você ir embora.  
-Isso não vai acontecer!  
Finalmente algo saiu da boca dele... Eiri por outro lado estava surpresa... Ele parecia tão confiante... Mas isso não iria abalá-la (N/A: censurado)  
-O que faz você ter tanta certeza?Hunf... Acha que se ele tivesse dito alguma coisa para acabar com esse casamento eu estaria aqui agora?  
-Eu..não.  
-Como pode ser tão ingênuo!Olha... Eu entendo que você não esteja acreditando no que eu digo... O que eu quero é que você suma... Deixa-me esclarecer... Hyoga nunca assumiria nada com alguém como você!  
Shun se levanta...caminha em direção a jovem..que estava de pé na sua frente...olha bem para ela levanta a mão como se fosse estapeá-la na cara.  
Um tapa muito bem dado!  
  
N/A:SHUN EU TE AMOOOOOOO!  
Cof cof volta a fic.  
-Eu..eu..sinto...não era isso que eu queria.  
-Eiri você está bem?  
Era a mãe de Hyoga... Descia aflita a escada... É claro que com ela também desceu certo rapaz de olhos azuis e cabelos loiros... Na verdade praticamente toda a casa foi ver o que estava acontecendo.  
-Eu estou senhora Yukida..... Eu não sei o que deu nele... Estávamos falando sobre o nosso casamento Hyoga e ele me bateu!  
-Não!!Não é verdade Hyoga acredite! Eu não queria.  
-Shun... Nunca pensei que você - Saori dizia quando Seiya segurou e apertou seu braço para que parasse de falar.  
-Seiya!-Disse a menina tentando se desvencilhar das mãos do noivo.  
-Esse assunto não é da nossa conta Saori – Falou sussurrando o rapaz com mais um puxão.  
-Você já havia conversado com Eiri mamãe?- Disse Hyoga ao ouvido da mãe.  
-Claro que não!- Disse a mãe um pouco alterada - Com essa confusão que você arrumou não tive tempo para mais nada!  
-Shun por que... - Ikki estava confuso, o irmão nunca fora violento e jamais agrediria mesmo se fosse agredido.  
-O que deu em você rapaz!?- Natassia falava com uma voz mais alta... Ela e Eiri esperavam que o jovem confessasse e Hyoga desistisse de vergonha da situação. - Logo ela que o recebeu tão bem!  
-Espere senhora!Meu irmão nunca foi de agredir ninguém eu sei!Seiya e Saori que também o conhece sabem disso!- Ikki sempre fora um irmão protetor... Mas nada do que falasse ajudaria.  
-Ikki tem razão mamãe... Temos que saber o que estava acontecendo.  
-O que estava acontecendo Hyoga era que estávamos conversando e ele me bateu!Agora por que você está defendendo ele?  
-Eu...eu.  
-Fale Hyoga!  
-Olha... eu.  
De repente Natassia começa a tossir descontroladamente.  
-Mamãe você está bem?  
A senhora não conseguia falar.... até que cai desmaiada.  
-Mamãe!  
Hyoga ampara a senhora nos braços....e a leva no colo para um quarto.  
Todos seguem Hyoga até o quarto menos Shun....Eiri se vira para e ele e lança um sorriso vitorioso.  
N/A:para quem não percebeu AEOE significa....associação eu odeio a Eiri....inscrições limitadas façam suas reservas com antecêdencia 


	5. Quinto Cap Take My Hand

O vestido-Quinto capítulo- Take my Hand

O doutor agora estava avaliando a senhora, é o médico da família e cuidou desde as doenças mais banais até os sustos como a vez em que Hyoga teve que dar pontos no queixo, conseqüência das travessuras dele e Seiya.

Alguns minutos depois o doutor Saga sai um tanto abatido...

-Senhor Saga o que aconteceu com a minha mãe?

-Acalme se Hyoga, eu não posso dar um diagnostico sem mais exames... E você sabe como a sua mãe é. Ela se recusa a ir até o hospital...

-Ela... Não gosta de ir...lembra do papai...

-Sim eu entendo...mas mesmo assim recomendo esses remédios para dor...e xarope para a tosse...esta muito carregada e você tem que faze-la tomar Hyoga...é sério...

-Eu vou...

-Tente não deixa-la nervosa, pode ser perigoso no estado em que ela se encontra...

-Eu vou fazer isso Senhor Saga, muito o brigado...

-Disponha...

Hyoga entra no quarto em que a mãe repousa, ela estava visivelmente fraca e abatida, tossia muito mas se encontrava acordada.

-O doutor Saga passou alguns remédios para você mamãe...

-Eu não quero essas porcarias....

-Mamãe, você tem que tomar, é para o seu bem...

-Eu sobrevivi até hoje com isso, não vai ser nas vésperas do casamento do meu filho que eu vou morrer...

-Mamãe não fale assim...

-Hyoga, eu entendo que esteja confuso, tem o direito... Mas... você acha justo fazer isso com a sua mãe no final da vida?

-Mamãe eu...

-Hyoga...por favor, pense bem...você sempre foi ajuizado apesar de tudo!Sempre pensou no nosso bem!Você sabe o que é melhor para você...

-Eu não sei mais mamãe...Eu vou...vou comprar os seus remédios...por enquanto tome isso para parar a dor...

-Eu não preciso disso!Tudo aquilo que Saga receitou a Kamus nas vésperas da sua morte só o fizeram vai ser a mesma coisa...

-Não fale assim mamãe, o Senhor Saga fez tudo o que podia para ajudar papai...

-Isso não foi o bastante...

Lagrimas caiam dos olhos da senhora, de tristeza, de raiva.... Hyoga conteve o ímpeto de abraçar a mãe. Sabia que ela sempre ficava assim ao ver médico, qualquer que fosse.

Desceu as escadas, com a mãe doente teria que adiar novamente a conversa com Eiri, sabia que seu tempo estava acabando...Teria que conversar com ela.

-Hyoga como sua mãe está?

Ouvir levemente a voz da garota causou estranheza, não costumava se sentir assim quando ouvia a voz da garota loira...

-Então o que se passa?

Foi interrompido de seus devaneios pela voz do mordomo careca, sempre que o escutava sentia vontade de rir. Conteve-se, aquela não era hora.

-Ela vai se recuperar, eu tenho que buscar alguns remédios e volto logo...

-Me deixe ir com você Hyoga!-Eiri parecia aflita em seu tom de voz.

-Eu acho melhor você ficar Eiri - Sua voz pela primeira vez saiu segura, não queria a jovem perto de si.

Pelo menos tinha uma certeza!

_**Touch my skin, and tell me what you're thinking**_

**Take my hand, and show me where we're going**

-Hyoga!- Aquela voz melodiosa chegou aos seus ouvidos, virou a cabeça, tentou parecer normal... Confiante....

Tudo o que ele não tinha no momento....

Confiança...

-Hyoga..eu...sei que não é a hora mas eu ...

Tocou levemente os lábios daquele anjo com os seus.

-Shhhhhh..., Venha comigo, por favor....

-Ahn?

-Eu sei que você quer conversar, sei que preciso que você me ajude...

-Ajudar em que?

-Ajudar a descobrir o que é isso que estou sentindo....

_**Lie down next to me,**_

_**Look into my eyes,**_

_**And tell me -- oh tell me what you're seeing**_

O loiro abre a porta do carro, dirige até a farmácia e para o carro em uma vaga do estacionamento.

O silencio assombra os dois.

Sem perguntas

Sem respostas

Para que vieram até lá então?

As respirações ecoando no carro aumentam a tensão entre os dois...

_**So sit on top of the world, and tell me how you're feeling**_

_**What you feel now is what I feel for you**_

_**Take my hand, and if I'm lying to you**_

_**I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you**_

-Como você se sente?

-O que disse anjo?

-Estou perguntando... O que está sentindo?

-Eu não sei descrever o que estou sentindo...

Era a mais pura verdade, não sabia o que estava sentindo como podia nomear algo que não conhece?

Não sabia, não podia.

-Você sente vontade de estar ao lado de alguém?

-Sim, sim eu sinto....

Sim, queria estar ao lado daquele anjo..podia ficar horas contemplando aqueles olhos verdes...ou só aspirando o perfume de seus cabelos...

-Sente vontade de apertá-la bem apertado para impedir que ela escape, e ao mesmo tempo sente vontade de correr e gritar a todos que ela é só sua?

_**See my eyes, they carry your reflection**_

_**Watch my lips, and hear the words I'm telling you**_

_**Give your trust to me**_

_**And look into my heart**_

_**And show me -- show me what you're doing**_

Hyoga acena com a cabeça em uma afirmativa.

Sim sentia tudo isso!

Não conseguiria imaginar sua vida sem a criatura a sua frente agora, sentia vontade de gritar aos quatro cantos que aquele anjo era só seu....

Seu anjo.

_**So sit on top of the world, and tell me how you're feeling**_

_**What you feel is what I feel for you**_

-Gosta de observar essa pessoa dormir, mas sente vontade de acordá-la só para poder ver novamente seu sorriso...

-Sim...

Sim, não podia continuar vivendo sem aquele sorriso todos os dias.

Sentia tudo isso e não sabia o nome... O que era?

Estava ficando maluco?

Ou obcecado?

Ou os dois?

_**Take my hand, and if I'm lying to you**_

_**I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you**_

-Quer ver seus sorrisos, seus olhares, sua voz, seu perfume, mas deseja que tudo isso seja só seu...que só você possa contemplar as alegrias e tristezas dessa pessoa...

-Isso é amar anjo?

-Você não vê Hyoga!!

Queria sacudi-lo!Será que ele não via que fazia o garoto de olhos verdes se sentir da mesma forma?Não via o maremoto de sensações que provocava?

Se ele se sentia da mesma forma então o que estava esperando?

_**I know you'll find that you believe me**_

_**You believe me**_

-O que eu não vejo?

-Por que não entende o que está acontecendo com você?

-Então me ajude!Diga-me o que acontece?!?

-Eu não posso te dizer você que tem que saber!!

-Eu não consigo...

-Então deixe eu te mostrar...

Assim Shun timidamente inicia um beijo.

Tudo novamente começou a rodar, o calor...

Sentiu o coração querer sair da boca... Essa era a sensação de amar e ser amado afinal?

Shun interrompeu o beijo da mesma forma que começou.

-O que você está sentindo agora?

-Sentindo que queria que aquele beijo não parasse....

Shun se joga nos braços do russo.

-Aishiteru anjo...

-Aishiterumo...

Depois de algum tempo nessa posição os dois se lembram o por que de estarem ali, é facil perceber como o tempo voa quando estão juntos.

-Parece que temos remédios para comprar...

-Sim...

A compra é efetuada rapidamente e os dois voltam felizes para casa...uma das duvidas foi desfeita.

Em casa nesse mesmo período de tempo

-Parece que você perdeu Eiri...

-Eu sei, mas, não posso deixar assim....

-Eu não sei se essa ultima cartada dará certo...

-Por favor, Natássia tem que tentar!!!

-Eu vou tentar... Ai de você se não agarrar essa ultima chance...

-Eu vou.. Pode ter certeza que vou!

Leves batidas na porta são escutadas, Hyoga entra no quarto entregando o pequeno embrulho para a mãe...

-Eiri...quero falar com você...

-Tem que ser agora Hyoga?Quero ficar com sua mãe...

-Ela pode ouvir..não tem problema!

-Não Hyoga!-A Senhora respondeu entre tosses-Eu tenho que falar primeiro...

-Fale então mamãe...

-Bem, você vai dizer que sou precipitada...Então antes quero lhe fazer uma pergunta....O quanto você me ama Hyoga?

-Mas que tipo de pergunta é essa mamãe?!Eua amo tanto quanto a minha vida!

-Então não negaria um último pedido a sua mãe não é?

-Não entendo...

-Case-se com Eiri...essa é a última coisa que lhe peço...até que eu morra....Me deixe com a consciência em paz no outro mundo...

-Mas mamãe você sabe que...

-Que você está apaixonado..ou se apaixonando nesse momento...sei...

-Hyoga... Eu sei que posso te fazer feliz se me der uma chance!Deixe-me tentar...

-Eiri...

-Hyoga, vai fazer o que lhe peço?Poderá fazer o que quiser da vida depois que eu morrer..poderá afundar as empresas de seu pai..arruinar sua vida...mas não fará isso enquanto eu estiver com vida...

-Eu não posso mamãe...

-Mas vai....

A senhora tosse mais algumas vezes...

-Leia isso que o doutor Saga me enviou da amostra de sangue...

Seus olhos decaíram sobre o pequeno pedaço de papel, estava morrendo??

Como pode?

Sua mãe sempre fora muito forte!Forte como um cavalo!

E agora estava partindo... Poderia morrer a qualquer instante...

Não podia negar esse ultimo pedido...não para a pessoa mais importante da sua vida...

-Eu faço mamãe...

-Mesmo?

-Sim...

N/A: GONMEN MINNA PELO ATRAZO!!!!!

Eu amei receber os coments... Mas estava em provas tive trabalhos e não parei por um momento de escrever XD

Estamos chegando na reta final da fic e como eu prometi Miaka chan a fic terá sete capítulos contados... Fala sério... eu achei esse capítulo meloso de mais... Eu ODEIO Waffy!!!

Beijos a todos que enviaram coments ou e mails com elogios

Beijos para:

Pipe, Cardosinha, Nebula Chang, Yukina/Maya (), perséfone-sama, Miaka chan XDDD, Akemi Lynn e a Desetsu que me incentivam a escrever...

E a Onime que beta e publica os meus fic

BEIJOS MINNA!!!

N/B: Obrigada! É taaaaum legal betar a suas fics! Uheuhehue! Eu sempre leio tudo em primeira mão! Uhehueheue! Espero q tenham gostado... Até o próximo capítulo...Falou-se!


	6. Sexto Cap Shape of My Heart

O vestido-Sexto capítulo - Shape of My Heart

N/A: Aqui começa o angst de verdade... O próximo cap, assim como esse, será totalmente POV letra normal e flashbacks itálico do Hyoga, ok?

Quem adivinha o porquê do nome da fic primeiro???HAHAHA

Vão descobrir agora!!!Que a Associação dos Protetores do Pezinho de Alface com o Patinho Loiro de Olhos Azuis (APPAPLOA - de onde eu tiro esses nomes? XD) não queira me matar XD.

Beijos.

_**He may play the jack of diamonds**_

_**He may lay the queen of spades**_

_**He may conceal a king in his hand**_

_**While the memory of it fades**_

_**I know that the spades are swords of a soldier**_

_**I know that the clubs are weapons of war**_

_**I know that diamonds mean money for this art**_

_**But that's not the shape of my heart**_

_**And if I told you that I loved you**_

_**You'd maybe think there's something wrong**_

_**I'm not a man of too many faces**_

_**The mask I wear is one...**_

Shape of My Heart-Sting 

_-Mamãe.. O que aconteceu com o papai?Por que ele não voltou para casa?_

Ele não voltou naquele dia, não veio mais....

_-Hyoga.. O seu pai.... O seu pai, ele...._

Eu sabia

Ele se foi...

_-Seu pai está em um lugar melhor, Hyoga...._

Um lugar melhor.

_-Melhor que aqui?_

_-Sim meu filho..._

Era a primeira vez que vi minha mãe chorar daquela forma. A pele branca decorrente do tempo em que vivemos na Europa estava vermelha, os olhos inchados...

A voz não saia...

Ela estava partindo também.

Ficaria só.

Sozinho novamente.

_-Você não vai embora com o papai, não é mamãe?_

_-Não meu filho, eu vou cuidar de você..._

_-Quando eu ficar maior, você me leva pra junto do papai?_

_-Demorará a isso acontecer querido...._

_-Eu não me importo mamãe!_

Cresci.

Vi que não o alcançaria não nessa vida...

Chorei

Está partindo...

Está me deixando...

Estou em meu quarto agora, trancado.

Para qualquer uma do lado de fora estou apenas indisposto, também não interessa.

Um dia.

_-Me dê mais um dia mamãe!_

_-Por favor, Hyoga... Nem mais um dia! Vamos acabar logo com isso!_

_-Eu tinha resolvido muita coisa e preciso terminá-las.... e_

_-Não Hyoga!Eu falei com os convidados.... Será uma festa pequena, depois de amanhã..._

_-Depois de amanhã??_

_-Sim... Até lá você ficara em seu quarto..._

_-Eu não posso..._

_-Você está fazendo a coisa pior não acha?_

_-Mas e... e.... Shun?_

_-Falarei com ele...._

_-Vai contar a verdade, não vai?_

_- Vá pára seu quarto... Fique lá até depois de amanhã, levarei as refeições quando sentir fome...._

_-Sim mamãe..._

Aqui estou...

Como um pássaro em uma gaiola...

O vento bate contra o vidro semi-aberto, esvoaçado as cortinas longas.

As nuvens pesam sobre o céu...

Antes tão azul e agora tão cinza.

Choverá depois de amanhã com certeza...

Os olhos estão pesados

A vontade de chorar vem e passa, para voltar logo depois....

Anjo...

Como ele estará agora?

A chuva que está para vir não é minha, e sim dele...

As lágrimas que eu levei a aqueles orbes esverdeados...

Qual o motivo da tristeza afinal...

A que ponto eu cheguei....

No fundo com certeza...

Levanto-me e caminho até o guarda roupa...

Imenso, todo talhado em Mogno... Abro e puxo a pesada tranca dourada...

Meus olhos novamente se enchem de lágrimas...

O vestido....

Ele estava guardado aqui esse tempo todo

O vestido de noiva...

Minha mãe tinha o usado...

Eiri usaria agora...

Eiri

Não seria nenhuma das outras garotas com quem se deitara...

Não seria uma desconhecida...

Não seria uma qualquer...

Por que mesmo assim seu coração diz justamente o contrário?

Andou mais um pouco pelo quarto.

Apoiou-se na banca.

Olhou para os papéis em cima da mesa.

Abriu todas as gavetas e arremessou seu conteúdo no chão...

Devagar

Agora estava sentado no chão...

Frio, a mistura de azul e branco nos azulejos do chão.

Pegava as cartas com cuidado...

Nomes e endereços escritos com letras caprichosamente comemorativas...

Felicitações.

Congratulações...

Não se sentia digno de nada daquilo...

Fitou novamente o vestido branco, impecavelmente embrulhado em um plástico transparente.

Tentando organizar os fatos no lugar, como pode sua vida ter em apenas uma semana subido tão próximo aos anjos e imediatamente descer ao mais profundo poço de desespero?

Com uma pequena lâmina foi abrindo as cartas no chão...

Pequeno, em formato de Katana, lembrava que seu pai se interessava muito por cultura japonesa... Por isso estavam lá agora...

-Yuukan na Yume ato sukoshiShinjite... 1- 

Encravado na lamina da pequena _katana_ 2...

Segurou firme entre as mãos...

Uma linha fina de sangue escorria por entre os dedos...

O ferimento não era o que doía...

N/A: Puxa galera.. Estamos na reta final.. Quem diria.. Só falta um capitulo.. Que tisti T-T

Eu fico muito feliz com todos os coments que para mim que sou escritora de primeira viagem foram muitos... Muito obrigada....

1** Você pode agora sonhar um pouco mais... Acredite... - **é o que estava escrito na katana, ok?Meu japonês não é nada então se tiver algum erro me avisem please!

2 Eu acho que todo mundo sabe... Mas de qualquer forma Katana são aquelas espadas japonesas de samurai...existem vários tipos com vários nomes mas essa é a mais comum...

Sayonara bye bye! 

**Zienma-chan**

N/B: Q paia q ta acabando! Escritora de primeira viagem??? Sei! Se vc é escritora de primeira viagem eu sou a coisa do Mana! (pó, quem dera, ele é mais bonito como travesti do q eu!) É isso ai galerinha... espero q curtam esse capítulo! An... se tiver algum erro cabuloso de português, me perdoem, eu sou iniciante nessa parada ainda XP.

Falows!


	7. Ultimo Cap Come

O vestido-

N/A: Yeah Minna... Ultimo capitulo... Ai que tristeza T-T Eu adorei todos os comentário que recebi.... Foram maravilhosos e essa fic me ensinou muitas coisas e acho que depois dela posso escrever muito melhor

Essa foi uma experiência e eu fico feliz que tenha dado certo... Agora só resta saber que tipo de fanfic vocês gostam e esperar que as outras fics sejam melhores neh??XDD

Tentei fazer esse capitulo o menos dramático possível..mas como eu sou dramática por natureza não deu muito certo então...

Lyra querida eu não sei se estou pronta pra escrever um Kamus e Milo ok?Mas eu vou dar o melhor de mim!XDD Nesse capítulo tem um presentinho pra você!!!!

E para todas as que odeiam a Natassia XDD....

Beijos e espero vê-los em breve!!!

Obs: O que estiver em Itálico será flashbacks e a apaencia física dos personagens é a mesma do anime certo?Nada de Kamus ruivo e Milo loiro nessa fanfic XD.

Que a Associação dos Protetores do Pezinho de Alface com o Patinho Loiro de Olhos Azuis (APPAPLOA) não queira me matar XD.

**moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara**

**watashi ni motarete naite ii kara**

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling**

**I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming**

**tada kono mama**

Mesmo que a tristeza chegue nos ameaçando

Devo ser forte para superar e chorar

Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sentimento.

Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sonho.

Eu sinto isto...

O sangue escorria com mais força, o corte antes agudo tornara-se maior. A ferida que se formou atravessava a palma da mão.

Socou incontrolavelmente o chão frio... As mãos vermelhas de sangue ganharam mais hematomas.

As lágrimas tornaram se mais pesadas, pareciam queimar o rosto durante todo o percurso até o chão.

Fitava o vestido de noiva com fúria.

Agarrou-se no plástico e o usou para levantar.

Começou a puxá-lo, queria rasgá-lo... Se pudesse fazê-lo sumir! Maldito vestido de noiva!!

Quando finalmente terminara a missão de arrancar completamente o plástico percebera que este estava completamente vermelho... O vestido estava levemente manchado...

Claro que o corte não era profundo, também não morreria por causa daquilo, mas não sabia ser capaz de sangrar tanto apenas pelas mãos!

Fitou novamente a pequena katana na bancada...

-As coisas ficaram difíceis demais não é? Papai...

Pegou novamente a gaveta que havia jogado no chão... Ao levantá-la percebeu que seu fundo simplesmente desprendera. Deixando cair mais alguns papeis no chão.

-Parecem mais... Cartas...

As mãos agora estavam tremulas, aquele escritório era de seu pai, logo as cartas deviam ser dele ou para ele...

**Kamus,**

**Sei que teve problemas com o pequeno Hyoga e por isso não pudemos nos encontrar como o planejado. Não quero que nossos encontros sejam mais escondidos afinal pelo que me disse você já conversou com a sua "mulher".**

**Não quero pressioná-lo, mas já disse como me sinto e como essa situação é ruim para nós dois...**

**Você sabe que não posso ficar mais de um dia sem vê-lo.**

**Suki da...**

**Milo**

Milo...

Sim... Já havia ouvido aquele nome muitas vezes...

_-Aonde vamos papai??_

_-Vamos à casa do tio Milo..._

_-Você sempre vai lá né papai??_

_-E.. É..._

_-A mamãe disse que você trabalha muito quando vai para lá... Ela queria que você trabalhasse menos sabe?_

_-A sua mãe disse isso?_

_-Sim... Eu também queria que o senhor trabalhasse menos papai!_

_-Eu... Vou começar a trabalhar menos meu filho..._

_-Vai papai??O senhor vai poder ficar comigo??_

-Claro que sim....

**Come my way**

**kono yami no hotori**

**Come close to me**

**ima akari tomoshi**

**I'll be with you I'll be with you**

**tada soba ni iru kara**

**So come my way**

Venha a meu modo

A escuridão está chegando

Venha para perto de mim

Podemos iluminar o caminho um do outro

Eu estarei com você, eu estarei com você

Logo estarei com você

Assim, venha a meu modo

Riu da ingenuidade da criança que era...

Se fosse um pouco mais velho com certeza teria entendido logo o que se passava...

-Nós somos iguais não é papai?

Abaixou o rosto e deixou as lágrimas correrem sem cerimônia.

Olhou triste para mais uma das cartas....

**Milo, **

**Sei que tenta se esconder de mim.**

**Imploro-lhe que apareça esta sendo difícil manter a situação dessa forma sem você ao meu lado.**

**Gostaria que soubesse dos resultados dos meus exames afinal foi você que insistiu tanto em que eu os fizesse...**

**Parece que é tarde demais para mim afinal...**

Esta datada de três dias antes da morte do seu pai...

Sentiu um forte aperto no coração, tudo o que conhecera da sua família se ruiu...

Apagou-se...

As lembranças daquela época vieram como um tsunami...

**kidzuite anata wa kono sekai de**

**tada hitori dake no taisetsu na hito**

Em um mundo como este, é fácil você ficar ferido.

E perceber depois quem é a pessoa mais importante

_-Mamãe.... As pessoas estão chorando por quê?_

_-Por que assim como nós elas não queriam que seu pai fosse embora...._

_Viu sua mãe ficar tensa der repente e segurar sua mão com mais força. Acompanhou-a com os olhos e viu o senhor grego, homem de negócios assim como seu pai..._

_Olhou novamente para a senhora que apertava a sua mão com cada vez mais força, como um ódio contido..._

_-Mamãe... Esta me machucando..._

_-Perdão meu filho..._

_A mulher segurou sua mão com cuidado e deu um rápido beijo para depois voltar a fitar o homem do outro lado do caixão..._

Lembrou que sentiu muita pena dele...

_Os olhos dele eram os mais tristes, os mais sem brilho.._

Sua mãe o fuzilava com o olhar, rangia dentes, até que soltou da sua mão e escondeu o rosto entre as próprias mãos.

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling**

**I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming**

**tada kono mama**

Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sentimento.

Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sonho.

Eu sinto isto...

Por que tinha que se lembrar disso agora?

Sentia-se tolo... Impossibilitado na condição de criança que era.

Estava acabado afinal...

_Estava andando pela casa escura, fria parecia particularmente mal assombrada naquele dia, afinal, pela primeira vez estava sem seu super-pai para protegê-lo de qualquer monstro que aparecesse..._

Andou com o cobertor debaixo de um dos braços e foi andando pelos corredores tenebrosos até ver um pequeno feixe de luz.

Andava devagar, não queria fazer barulho.

Foi pisando com cuidado e só parou quando ouviu a voz de sua mãe, agora mais firme e agressiva que o normal.

Não estava sozinha no aposento, havia também um senhor.

De onde estava podia ver bem seu rosto, os cabelos longos e arroxeados e cacheados possuíam uma cor clara como a dele e os olhos, sim apesar de belos se encontravam mergulhados em uma tristeza sem igual. Conseguia ver isso apesar da expressão impassível e tranqüila que ele carregava.

Sua mãe também podia ver e isso parecia deixá-la mais irritada...

**Come my way**

**mou hitomi tojite**

**Come close to me**

**mou nemureba ii**

**I'll be with you I'll be with you**

**tada koko ni iru kara**

**So come my way**

Venha a meu modo

Essa pessoa é tão especial

Venha para perto de mim

Esse sentimento é tão irresistível

Eu estarei com você, eu estarei com você

Logo você também sentirá o mesmo

Assim, venha a meu modo

-Diga logo o que veio fazer aqui Milo!

-Já disse que não tem por que gritar...

-Se veio pegar algo de Kamus é melhor esquecer!

-Há! Se acha que vim aqui para pegar algo esta muito enganada... Tudo que eu queria e precisava de Kamus ele me deu de boa vontade, e não estou me referindo ao corpo... Se bem que acho difícil que você saiba... -Impressionou-se um pouco, mesmo com a tristeza ele parecia odiar muito sua mãe, não a poupou com seus comentários. Para ele é claro que foi inaceitável dizer aquilo para sua mãe ainda mais de luto!

-Ser veio aqui para me ofender é melhor ir!

-Eu não vim aqui por você.... Vim por Kamus.... Pelo Hyoga...

-Então faça logo o que tem que fazer e suma! Suma da minha vida e da vida do MEU filho!Meu e de Kamus!

Viu o jovem fechar os olhos, como se digerisse o que a mulher acabara de dizer.

Ele abriu os olhos com uma calma e um olhar tão frio que fez o garoto russo recuar alguns passos, ficou com medo do que ele poderia fazer a sua mãe.

Andando e ficando bem a frente da senhora e ergueu a mão e depositou na escrivaninha algo. Metálico, podia ver a luz refletida do lugar onde estava.

Correu e se escondeu ao ver Milo indo à direção da porta e atrás dele sua mãe.

Ao ver o escritório vazio correu em direção a antiga mesa de trabalho de seu pai.

Com cuidado aproximou o objeto metálico dos olhos.

-Katana... -Virando a espada de lado pode ler Yuukan na Yume ato sukoshi Shinjite...

Na porta da grande mansão a mulher e os jovens trocavam umas ultimas palavras

**Calling out**

**Can you hear me? yeah**

**So come my way**

Estou te convocando

Você pode me ouvir?

Então, venha a meu modo.

-Como aquela Katana foi parar com você?

-Kamus pediu que eu entregasse ao Hyoga...

-Não foi isso o que eu perguntei... Aquela espada esta na família de Kamus há algum tempo... Como foi parar com você??

-Ele me deu... Queria que Hyoga recebesse...

-Por que... - Natassia deu um suspiro e encarava o chão tristemente.

-O que?

-Por que foi embora.. Por que deixou Kamus morrer....

-Por que mesmo sabendo do amor e do carinho... Eu sou alguém tolo e superficial que precisa de provas constantes de afeto. Digamos que eu não aceito bem concorrência...

Se virou e encaroua mulher com um sorriso triste de puro sarcasmo.

-Se você estivesse do lado dele ao invés de mim.. Ele talvez tivesse sobrevivido um pouco mais...

-Talvez....

Ele se virou e seguiu na escuridão indiferente as lágrimas dela que se tornaram maiores...

Saiu de seu esconderijo e correu junto a ela abraçando-a pela cintura.

A mulher se ajoelhou para ficarem na mesma altura.

-Você também não vai me deixar não é Hyoga?

-Não mamãe!Eu vou ficar com você!

-Um dia você vai me deixar....

-Não vou mamãe... Eu vou te proteger!

Afagava os cabelos loiros, sentiu que sua mãe se acalmara um pouco e parara de chorar.

-Você não deveria estar acordado há essa hora deveria?

Ruborizei. Afinal acabei de dizer que a protegeria, mas como posso fazer isso tendo medo do escuro?

Eu queria ver se você estava bem...

-Sei...

-é verdade!

Pegando o filho no colo a mulher foi até seu quarto e juntos adormeceram...

**I get, I get, I get, get the feeling**

**I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming**

**tada kono mama**

Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sentimento.

Eu adquiro, eu adquiro, eu adquiro o Sonho.

Eu sinto isto...

Havia esquecido a maioria desses acontecimentos, eles iam se esvaecendo da mesma forma que as lembranças que tinha de seu pai. Isso o deixava embaraçado, não queria esquecer o próprio pai...

O sol estava se escondendo e logo o dia chegaria...

Encostou-se na cama e seus olhos percorreram toda a extensão do quarto.

Não tinha mais sentido naquilo tudo...

Uma folha em branco estava junto aos papéis no chão apesar das mãos tremulas consegui escrever nela algumas poucas linhas.

Com o resto de forças que possuía andou vacilante até o armário e retirou o vestido de noiva jogando o em cima da cama. Andou agora mais confiante em direção a mesa.

As mão tremulas voaram para junto da pequena katana agora...

Fitou o teto, aquela decisão mudaria sua vida....

Apertou a katana contra o pulso, cada vez mais e mais forte.

Sentiu o sangue quente fluir pelo corte e o chão antes levemente manchado agora se encontrava completamente vermelho.

Come my way

**Kono yami no hotori**

**Come close to me**

**ima akari tomoshi**

**I'll be with you I'll be with you**

**tada soba ni iru kara**

**So come my way**

Venha a meu modo

A escuridão está chegando

Venha para perto de mim

Podemos iluminar o caminho um do outro

Eu estarei com você, eu estarei com você.

Logo estarei com você

Assim, venha a meu modo.

As lágrimas eram cada vez mais abundantes, os olhos azuis perfeitos estavam abrumados.

Sentiu que ia perder a consciência.

Iria para longe.

Respirou bem fundo e fitou o teto uma ultima vez.

Soltou-se de tudo que o segurava.

Fugiu...

Para nunca mais voltar....

XxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxX XxxxxxxxX

-A senhora quer que eu chame Hyoga no quarto Madame?

-Não, pode deixar que eu mesma faça isso...

-Certo...

Andou a passos largos rumo ao quarto do filho, estava cedo o casamento logo ocorreria.

Não via o filho a dos dias, tempo em que ele ficara preso no quarto.

Também não vira o jovem de olhos esmeralda, devido a desordem que provocara os convidados da mansão pareciam invisíveis...

Quanto mais se aproximava uma sensação terrível ocupava seu coração, quando chegou ao quarto percebeu que não estava andando e sim correndo.

Tocou levemente a maçaneta e sentiu um frio na espinha.

Algo havia acontecido ali.

Pegou a chave de dentro da bolsa e abriu a porta com cuidado, com medo do que pudesse ver.

Terror...

Tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu.

Caiu sobre os próprios joelhos na porta enquanto continuava olhando terrificada para a sala.

Os lindos cabelos loiros caiam sobre a face como uma moldura, o jovem estava usando o vestido, o maldito vestido de noiva deitado na cama.

Estava sem o pulso esquerdo. As roupas de cama de seda tão branca se encontravam escuras, as paredes e o chão completamente manchados de vermelho...

Depois de alguns segundos tentando processar a visão a senhora soltou um agudo e estridente grito de pavor e junto com ele vieram um mar de lagrimas.

-Hy... Hyoga....Por que...

**Come my way**

**Come close to me**

**Come my way**

**Come close to me.**

Venha a meu modo

Venha para perto de mim

Venha a meu modo

Venha para perto de mim.

Os empregados chegaram rapidamente, todos estavam chocados, uns choravam outros comentavam silenciosamente como o senhor era jovem.

Ninguém se atrevia a dizer nada...

A senhora se levantou do chão e caminhou pelo quarto vermelho...

Pegou uma folha manchada e escrita com a letra de seu filho de cima da cômoda. Pensar e processar o que lia estava difícil, então cerrando os olhos ela leu a carta um pouco mais alto...

**Sei que vai demorar a entender, passem-se anos, e sempre que se olhar no espelho vai lembrar do que eu sofri. Lembrar do que fiz e de como manchei esse quarto e o coração dos que amo.**

**Estou em um lugar melhor agora...**

**Só te peço mamãe por todo amor que te deixei que me enterrasse assim como me encontrou....**

**A dor no meu peito emudecera ao menos, eu sei que posso sonhar um pouco mais... Eu acredito nisso...**

**Assim acabou a vida desse patético Alexei Hyoga Yukida.**

Owari

Zienma-chan – 8/11/2004


End file.
